Holiday Cooking
The Holiday Cooking event started on December 18, 2012. Users could find ingredients and recipes that were scattered around the DC-site. With collecting the first ingredient, users gained an apple pie badge, wich gets displayed at the top of each users scroll. By combining the basic ingredients new recipes could be dicsovered. After a user collected all of the 17 basic ingredients, the "red star" recipe cards started to drop. Each one of the "red star" recipe cards will give a user a ticket for the side-wide raffle. There are two main types of recipes, "Preparation" and "Oven". It takes a lot of trial and error to attempt recipes. For successful recipes you gain the recipe card, for failures it displays: "You throw all of the ingredients together... And the result is a giant mess. You toss it into the garbage before anyone notices." Badges After finishing all recipes the apple pie badge will transform into a pumpkin pie badge. Frequently Asked Questions *'Where do I get ingredients?' :Basic ingredients have to be gathered. You can find them randomly around the site. More advanced ingredients have to be made from combinations of the basic ingredients. *'Where do I get recipes?' :Experiment! Lots of recipes can only be discovered by choosing the right combination of ingredients. Once you have all of the basic ingredients, you'll be able to find advanced recipes around the site instead. These advanced recipes cannot be discovered, even if you know the ingredients. *'I can't discover any recipes!' :That's not a question, but here's some help anyways: A lot of key items can be made by cooking or preparing a single ingredient. Once you have these, you'll be able to prepare advanced recipes more easily. Also, try looking at advanced recipes. See what items you don't have, and think about how you could possibly make those missing items. *'How do the raffle tickets work?' :You get one raffle ticket for each advanced (starred) recipe you successfully make. You only get entered once per recipe; even if you make the item multiple times, it only counts the first time. *'How do I cook on a mobile device?' :The cooking feature works just fine on mobile browsers. Simply tap the recipe you want to make, or tap ingredients to add them to a blank recipe. *'How do I know when I'm done?' :When you're done, your badge will change from an apple pie to a pumpkin pie. If this happens, you have discovered and made all of the recipes. Collection of Recipes List of all recipes. (Source:Dragon Cave Recipes : ALL the food!) Notes: *After you find 17 basic ingredients you will find recipe cards. *You need a recipe card to make "Red Star" recipes. 'Common Recipes' All of these dishes/ingredients could be made with the 17 basic ingedients. ''' Red Star Recipes''' Recipes with a red star in the upper right corner function as raffle tickets for the side-wide raffle. To qualify, users have to gather the recipe and make the dish. Category:Holiday Category:Events